Brilliant Scientist Noel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860808 |no = 8561 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 190 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 56 |movespeed_attack = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 123, 132, 141 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 9, 9, 9, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bbgauge = 33 |bb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 33, 39, 45, 51, 57, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 111, 123, 135 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 36, 42, 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 105, 117, 129, 141 |sbb2_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = A young man who probably knows much more than the elders who surround him on a daily basis. Regarded as a genius and a prodigy, Noel began working as head of the Survey Office of Akras Summoners' Hall at the tender age of 13. His main responsibilities include gathering data from the different worlds accessible via his surveys, and researching the Summoner Arts in order to gain a deeper understanding of them. He has made a lot of interesting discoveries through his endeavors, including very powerful Spheres, but he is perhaps best known for the various array of Mock Units he created to test the Legendary Summoner. As his knowledge grows with age, now he creates even more powerful and efficient models that once won fairly through his notoriously challenging trials, which can prove invaluable in battle. |summon = You sought out the smartest person you know for help? A sound decision based on logic. I respect that. So, how may I be of service? |fusion = Fusion, eh? A fast and efficient approach to bringing out the best qualities in a promising subject. Nice. |evolution = Not bad, not bad. This is an interesting result. I'll certainly take some notes on it. Well done. |hp_base = 7000 |atk_base = 2750 |def_base = 2750 |rec_base = 2750 |hp_lord = 9000 |atk_lord = 3650 |def_lord = 3650 |rec_lord = 3650 |hp_anima = 10117 |rec_anima = 3352 |atk_breaker = 3948 |def_breaker = 3352 |def_guardian = 3948 |rec_guardian = 3501 |def_oracle = 3501 |rec_oracle = 4097 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 65 |ls = Young Prodigy |lsdescription = 120% boost to all parameters, 15% damage reduction, enormously boosts Dark elemental damage, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack |lsnote = 250% elemental damage, 30% BB cost reduction & 25% chance of resisting 1 KO |bb = Astounding Intellect |bbdescription = 21 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack & probability of raising allies from KO |bbnote = Fills 20 BC instantly, fills 6-9 BC when hit, 50% chance of healing 25-30% damage taken, 10% chance of resisting 1 KO & 10% chance of reviving with 35% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 33 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb2_hpscale = |sbb = Incomparable Genius |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts critical damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP on second attack, 220% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 250% elemental damage, 150% crit damage & 14% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 15 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 15 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Infinite Knowledge |ubbdescription = 33 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 4 turns, enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 4 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 4 turns & raises allies from KO |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 80% chance of resisting 1 KO, 450% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 500% elemental damage, fills 50 BC when hit & 100% chance of reviving with 100% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 33 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 33 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |dbb = Beauty and the Brains |synergy = Twilight |bondunit = Opal Goddess Tilith |dbbdescription = 66 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, BB gauge, OD gauge, Light, Dark elemental damage, damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP, 100% raises allies from KO, 80% KO resistance & 100% damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 33 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 33 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 33 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 33 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Master of Trials |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters for all allies, slightly boosts Dark elemental damage for all allies, considerably boosts Spark damage, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge & negates max HP reduction effect |esnote = 20% elemental damage, 100% Spark & fills 2-4 BC on spark |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Hugely boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 3-4 BC |omniskill5_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Damage taken may slightly restore HP |omniskill5_1_note = 50% chance of healing 25-30% damage taken |omniskill6_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill6_1_sp = 15 |omniskill6_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill6_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill7_cat = Special |omniskill7_1_sp = 10 |omniskill7_1_desc = Adds removes status ailment and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects effect to BB |omniskill7_1_note = |omniskill7_2_sp = 15 |omniskill7_2_desc = Adds negates status ailment and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill7_2_note = |omniskill7_3_sp = 20 |omniskill7_3_desc = Adds 15% damage reduction from all element types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill7_3_note = |omniskill7_4_sp = 15 |omniskill7_4_desc = Adds Dark barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill7_4_note = 7000 HP barrier |omniskill7_5_sp = 25 |omniskill7_5_desc = Adds probable elemental, critical vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill7_5_note = 75% chance of 30% vulnerability |omniskill7_6_sp = 20 |omniskill7_6_desc = Enhances LS's probable resistance against 1 KO attack effect |omniskill7_6_note = +5% chance, 30% chance total |omniskill7_7_sp = 20 |omniskill7_7_desc = Enhances BB's probability of raising allies from KO effect |omniskill7_7_note = +5% chance, 15% chance of reviving with 35% HP total |howtoget = *Heroes Across Time Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Noel 1 }}